Nosotros
by Viko W
Summary: Un one-shot AU sobre la relación de Madara y Deidara. MadaDei. Yaoi. Relación chicoxchico.


**Nosotros.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Advertencias:** ortografía, personajes OoC…

.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No importa si no está bien, si no es lo correcto, pero sigue amándome."

By Viko :D

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Como todas las mañanas, despierta con una fresca sonrisa en los labios. Porque es así, porque _él_ amanece a su lado.

Es probable que no sea bien visto por los demás, incluso la familia misma, pero para él la lógica y la razón quedaron en el olvido desde hace tiempo.

Hunde sus dedeos entre aquella rubia, casi dorada cabellera, disfrutando del suave tacto. No hay algo que desee en este mundo que pueda comparársele.

Pasan de las seis, y aún sigue en cama. Francamente no le importa llegar tarde al trabajo, no mientras su tiempo lo invierta estando con _él. _No importa si el fin del mundo llegase el día de mañana, dentro de una semana o ese mismo día, no mientras se encuentre esa persona a su lado.

Porque no importa nada mientras lo tenga a _él._

Entonces, cuando el reloj amenaza con llegar a las siete, _él _comienza a despertar. Y Madara no puede evitar recargar suavemente su cuerpo contra el suyo. Es cuando _él _abre delicadamente ese par de ojos celestes, de los cuales apenas uno es visible.

Aún somnoliento trata de incorporarse, pero el peso de un cuerpo ajeno se lo impide, y es arrullado al instante por la deliciosa calidez que emana. Ojos negros brillan satisfechos al sentir sus brazos rodeándole, atrayéndole más_._

El presidente de la prestigiada y poderosa empresa de los Uchiha, ríe suavemente, despertando así al individuo que se resiste abandonar a Morfeo.

- Buenos días.- dice apartándose con delicadeza.

El más joven despierta aún no muy seguro de querer hacerlo, está cansado y no es para menos…

… toda la noche cierta persona lo mantuvo 'ocupado'.

- ¿Qué hora es, uhn?-pregunta adormilado.

- Es tarde ya.- da por respuesta divertido al ver el cambio tan drástico en el rubio. Pero pronto vuelve a la calma y hace un vago mohín con la boca.

- Es sábado… uhn.- se acurruca perezosamente en su pecho.

- Debo ir al trabajo.

Acomoda rebeldes mechones dorados tras su oreja. El liso y sedoso cabello se desliza grácilmente sobre aquellos suaves hombros. Piel tersa queda al descubierto al moverse torpemente entre las sábanas.

- A ti no te importa llegar tarde, uhn.

- Cierto.

Lo mira fijamente. Como si supiese algo que trama su pareja.

- … no vamos a hacerlo otra vez si eso planeas… uhn.

- Jo… me has atrapado…

Deidara finge enfado. Segundos después sonríe pícaramente.

Es cierto, lo atrapó… y el ojiazul aún no comprende de cuantas distintas formas.

Un gentil beso da la bienvenida al porvenir de ese día. Como se ha venido dando desde hace varios meses.

- Vete ya… ¿eh, qué…? Mmm… suficiente, ahh… - intenta apartarlo pero los besos esparcidos entre su cuello y rostro le dificultan la tarea. No tarda en sentir como las experimentadas manos de su amante recorren sin pudor alguno su menudo cuerpo.- basta, aquí, ahh… no, a-ahora, ahhh…

- Shhh, sólo una vez más.- pide con ese tono tan seductor, que hace desistir al tan obstinado ojiazul.- Lo necesito para comenzar el día.

- M-mentiroso, ahh, ahhh… depravado, mmm, ahh…

Largos cabellos dorados se revuelven sobre la almohada. El suave carmín que se apodera poco a poco de sus mejillas le hace ver irresistible ante los ojos de Madara, quien no duda en estimularlo aún más.

Mientras lo acaricia, deleitándose con las sinceras reacciones, piensa en su relación. No es algo que deba hacer en momentos como esos, pero es inevitable.

Deidara apenas cuenta con diecinueve años cumplidos, es muy joven aún. Su cabeza sigue plagada de sueños y metas por alcanzar.

Varios años los separan. Más de los que le gustaría admitir. Muchos lo habían dicho ya, que era una locura, algo completamente imprudente, una aventura que iba a terminar en desgracia para él.

Pese a las advertencias, mantiene la relación.

-

-

-

-

Un largo suspiro cargado de placer escapa de esos divinos labios. Aún si decir nada, clama a gritos continuar. La erótica escena hace bombear la sangre a su cerebro, nublando parcialmente sus pensamientos. Sólo sabe que necesita entrar en _él_, la aguda necesidad de poseerlo lo domina cual poderosa droga que seduce sus sentidos, embriagándolo y haciéndole perder la poca cordura.

- ¡Ahh!

La intromisión le obliga a desprender un quejido, que prontamente evolucionará a sensuales y sugerentes sonidos.

El suave ir y venir mitiga el dolor hasta hacerlo desaparecer.

Rubios cabellos se pegan sensuales al sudoroso cuerpo del muchacho. Madara relame sus labios mientras apresa con más fuerza las caderas de su joven amante. Gemidos y jadeos escapan de ambas bocas. Deidara cierra los ojos, sucumbiendo en un mar de sensaciones escandalosas.

Fundirse, volverse uno. Mesclar aromas. Gemidos que resuenan dentro de su cabeza. Labios que pronuncian su nombre y se escucha en la lejanía como el orgasmo se avecina.

"_Te amo…"_

Palabras que salen antes de la culminación. Palabras que se graban con hierro candente en la mente del Uchiha. Palabras que Deidara grita sin poder evitarlo.

El rubio tirita ante la última oleada de placer. Las respiraciones son agitadas, el rubor perdura en ambos rostros. Exhala satisfecho, sintiendo como la cálida esencia del otro se esparce en su interior. Sus parpados pesan, la noción del tiempo se pierde en algún rincón de la habitación y lo único que desea hacer es acercar el rostro de su experimentado amante.

El cansancio acumulado le complica las cosas, haciéndole desistir de besarlo. Sólo queda la intención. El panorama se oscurece, dejándole una sensación de paz y plenitud.

El reloj marca las ocho en punto. La alarma ha dejado de sonar.

- … también te amo.- murmura a su oído una vez se ha dormido y seguidamente deposita un tierno beso en su frente.

Al observarle completamente agotado, piensa que tal vez se le ha pasado la mano, pero la culpa es algo que desconoce o al menos finge desconocer.

Viéndole así, tan frágil, le hace entender una cosa:

Si algún día perdiese a Deidara, o peor, el mismo rubio decidiera irse de su lado…

… él… simplemente--

Su celular suena insistentemente.

- 'Muy oportuno'…

Mientras se guía por el sonido en búsqueda de dicho aparatejo, ríe quedamente al notar las prendas regadas por todo el piso. El costoso traje parece ahora, más bien un simple pedazo de tela negra desde la entrada del Penthouse, siguiéndole una blanca camisa típica de un uniforme.

Sonríe divertido al recordar la noche anterior.

_Flash back_

_- ¿A dónde vamos, uhn?-pregunta el rubio subiendo sin ceremonia al auto, arrojando a la parte trasera la mochila y algunos útiles sueltos._

_Varios estudiantes le miran con recelo, otros sorprendidos y algunos más preguntan sobre el apuesto hombre dentro del _**__****Mercedes Benz. (Un Mercedes Benz SLR McLaren)**

**__****- A cenar.**

**__****- No tengo hambre, uhn.**

**__****- Tampoco yo.- responde tranquilamente.**

**__****Deidara lo mira desconfiado. Cierra la puerta y pregunta curioso.**

**__****- Entonces… ¿qué haremos?**

**__****Por respuesta sólo obtiene una lasciva sonrisa y un sugerente rubor asalta sus mejillas.**

******- ****__****Tsk, bastardo, uhn.**

-

-

-

-

_Entre lascivos besos apenas logra cerrar la puerta con el pie. _

_Los botones se han terminado y la camisa cae sin delicadeza al suelo. Las enguantadas manos bajan prontamente a desabrochar el holgado pantalón del uniforme. _

_Torpemente el muchacho deshace el nudo de la corbata. Madara corta el beso al reír por la acción._

_- ¿Qué es lo gracioso, uhn?- reprocha enfadado. Sin embargo, el Uchiha continúa riendo. Cuando está por soltarle un puñetazo el Uchiha lo abraza con fuerza.- ¡¿Pero qué te sucede?!_

_- Yo…- responde con simpleza._

_- ¿Ah?_

_- Me preguntaste qué me parecía gracioso. Soy yo._

_Deidara se mantiene quieto, aún sin comprender lo que ha dicho aquel hombre. Francamente odia cuando da respuestas tan poco específicas. Pareciera que fuesen retorcidos juegos en ocasiones y le molesta de sobremanera no entender la compleja mente de Madara._

_- Es gracioso…- para de reír, acercando su boca al oído del menor.- pensar que odias a todos los Uchihas por aquel incidente.- desliza ambas manos a las caderas de Deidara.- cuando expusieron tu obra en el museo, eso te convierte en un artista…_

_- Y son todos unos desgraciados.- afirma con desdén, recordando la dura critica de los hermanos. _

_Ignorantes. Nunca entenderán lo glorioso que es el concepto de su arte._

_- Entonces, ¿por qué estás conmigo?_

_La inesperada pregunta lo congela. _

_-… eso es diferente, uhn.- su rostro adquiere una tonalidad roja. Se sienten calientes sus mejillas y su corazón palpita desesperado._

_Madara le sonríe._

'_Lo odia'._

_En verdad que odia cuando le hace ver como sus propias acciones contradicen lo dicho. Inhala descritamente la fragancia que despide su saco. Huele a…_

… _a él*._

_(* Es decir, que huele a Deidara.)_

_- Quiero 'hacértelo' ya.- dice lascivamente, lamiendo con descaro su oreja._

_El sonrojo es inminente. Escalofríos que lo recorren de pies a cabeza. La película de sudor empieza a formarse. Latidos que se aceleran cada vez más._

_Pese a que ya lo sabía, no logra acostumbrarse a la forma tan abierta y descarada que utiliza al se considera romántico… no del todo. Pero al menos podría ser un poco más…_

… _discreto. Bueno, sutil. Sí, esa palabra queda bien._

_- ¿Es qué siempre tienes que hacerlo sonar tan 'sucio', uhn?- le recrimina mirando en otra dirección._

_- Tú me pones fuera de mí y… vamos, tienes que admitir que te excita._

_- ¡Bastardo, uhn!_

_El más alto ríe estruendosamente atrapando ambos puños. Mientras trata de soltarse, el de negros cabellos aprovecha la oportunidad para avivar las cosas nuevamente y lo empuja contra la puerta._

_Se abalanza sobre su boca. Devorándola, provocando débiles gemidos en el ojiazul. Reanuda las caricias una vez dejan de forcejear._

_Entonces todo parece irreal. El tiempo juega con ellos y para cuando se dan cuenta han terminado entre las sábanas._

_Deidara dice cosas entre jadeos. Él lo mira extasiado, contemplando el verdadero rostro del arte, jactándose de cuan afortunado es._

_La noche no será suficiente. Se lo repite una y otra._

Fin del flash back.

Al fin encuentra el celular y contesta tranquilamente. Del otro lado de la línea está Itachi, quien aún siendo tan frío y poco expresivo, se nota ligeramente alterado.

- Son las ocho.

- No recuerdo haber contrato un servicio que me dijese la hora por teléfono.- bromea peinándose con los dedos.

- Madara-sama, debería estar aquí desde hace una hora.

- Je, je. En verdad que lo siento, pero me entretuve demasiado en prioritarios asuntos.- explica despreocupadamente, recogiendo la camisa del rubio.-… Rubios asuntos.

- … Recuerde que los motivos personales no deben interferir con su trabajo. - la voz tan monótona de Itachi le hace soltar un par de bostezos.- usted es el presidente, tenga eso en cuenta.

- Iré dentro de media hora.- anuncia antes de finalizar la llamada.

El de cabello azabache camina de vuelta a la habitación. Sigiloso, mira desde la entrada a su dormido amante. Siente ganas de mandar todo al diablo y quedarse todo el día entre la cama junto a él. Verlo en esas condiciones le evoca sensaciones indescriptibles.

Es cuando se califica como un tonto enamorado. Siendo quién es, parece casi increíble que entre tantas mujeres a su disposición, terminara entre los brazos de un jovencito. Entonces ríe silenciosamente al recordar la primera vez que lo vio.

- Deidara…

Imágenes, voces y personas que van entrelazándose dentro de su mente, convirtiéndose en recuerdos. Hilándose unos con otros.

Flash back

_La lluvia caía pesadamente. Ruidosa. _

_La gente corría en busca de un lugar para pasar la tempestad._

_Él observaba sin mucho interés desde el interior de la limosina. El tráfico era un pandemonio aún con el clima. El chofer amenizaba el ambiente hablando sobre trivialidades._

_Sus labios se entreabrieron para soltar un suspiro. Llegaría tarde a la junta de las seis y lo que menos deseaba era tratar con la directora de ventas de la compañía aliada._

_Y como si el cielo hubiese escuchado su plegaria el auto comenzó a moverse. Sonrió aliviado, al fin se movían. Sin embargo de momento la limusina frenó abruptamente, causando una no muy agradable sacudida._

_- ¡¿Qué no ves que estoy pasando imbécil?!- la enardecía queja captó su atención y rápidamente se asomó por la ventanilla-que abrió en fracción de segundos-para encontrarse con un estudiante, a juzgar por el uniforme, universitario.- ¡Malditos ricos, uhn!_

_La esbelta figura, los ojos azules y el inusual cabello rubio en un japonés- qué en absoluto no parecía serlo-lo cautivaron._

_Ese chico era, extrañamente, interesante. _

_- ¡Lo lamento!-gritó sin pensarlo en realidad, todo con motivo de llamar su atención._

_Los claxon de los demás autos tras el elegante vehículo no se hicieron esperar. Madara se hizo el desentendido y ordenó al chofer actuar igual. Sonrió encantadoramente y preguntó al rubio su estado._

_- ¿Te encuentras bien?_

_El rubio empuñó las manos al instante, sintiéndose soberanamente ofendido._

_- ¿Casi me matas y me preguntas si estoy bien?, ¡serás idiota!... uhn_

_El presidente de Akatsuki enarcó una ceja. Nadie en todo Japón se atrevería a usar ese tono con él, y menos calificarlo de idiota. El chico tenía agallas._

_- Oh…- lo meditó un instante. Sonaría atrevido y quizá desesperado, pero era un riesgo que debía tomar.- ¿Perdonarías mi falta si te llevo a casa?_

_Los azules ojos mostraron sorpresa, al menos el único a la vista así lo hizo, puesto que un largo mechón de cabello cubría gran parte de su rostro. Todo el lado izquierdo. _

_Antes de que se negara, intervino._

_- Pescarás un resfriado si sigues parado en medio de la calle. Además, dudo que algún taxi quiera recogerte en ese estado. - sí, esa excusa sonaba bien._

_- ¡No lo estaría de--!_

_- Entonces sube.- interrumpió cordialmente._

_El muchacho lo pensó, no mucho debido a los insultos de varios conductores y los molestos cláxones sonando frenéticamente. Lo miró dudando de su oferta. Mordió su pulgar suavemente, el tipo parecía ser sincero...parecía._

_-… Es… ¿es enserio?- al instante el hombre sonrió complacido, hizo un ademán al conductor y éste bajo presuroso, sorprendiendo al ojiazul al arrebatarle prácticamente sus cosas._

_Le abrió la puerta para que ingresara lo más pronto posible, acomodando hábilmente sus cosas en un rinconcito._

_- Apresúrese.-dijo un tanto apurado. _

_Debía estar loco. Eso pensaba mientras caminaba aprisa hasta la parte posterior del vehículo._

_- Estás empapado.- escuchó decirle una vez que tomó asiento. No era necesario que dijese lo obvio, lo único que lograba era hacerle sentir incomodo. Incomodo e idiota al aceptar tal invitación._

_- ¿Arruino los asientos, uhn?-escupió sarcástico._

_Un brillo malicioso afloró en la oscura mirada del hombre. El menor estremeció internamente, delatándose únicamente por un sutil rosa en el rostro._

_- Uchiha Madara.- extendió su mano. El otro lo miró con notable desconfianza._

_- … Deidara.- respondió al fin y estrechó su mano. El rosa se volvió carmín al sentir como los dedos de aquel sujeto llamado Madara acariciaban de forma sugerente su fría y húmeda mano. Bruscamente la retiró y no se hizo esperar el reproche._

_- ¡¿Q-qué crees que haces, uhn?!_

_Madara simplemente lo ignoró._

_- Dime, ¿dónde vives?-preguntó de repente._

_Deidara se tensó aún más.- ¿Disculpa?_

_- Me ofrecí llevarte a tu casa, ¿recuerdas?- la furtiva mirada se intensificó.- No habrás creído que trato de conquistarte o algo parecido._

_- ¡Por su puesto que no!-respondió arisco.- No es como si me gustaran los hombres, uhn._

_- Oh, vaya.- se encogió de hombros haciendo un exagerado ademán de tristeza.- Tendré mala suerte. Es una verdadera lástima porque creo que eres hermoso._

_Aún cuando fuese broma o no, el menor ensanchó los ojos completamente avergonzado._

_- ¡Suficiente, pare el auto!, ¡me bajo ahora mismo, uhn!_

_- Sólo estaba bromeando. Te llevaré.- trató de tranquilizarlo tomándolo del brazo.- Espera._

_- No veo que lo esté haciendo, uhn_

_- ¿Será acaso por qué aún no me has dicho la dirección?_

_- … ah…- touche._

"_Mmm, brazos bien torneados. Piel suave." Pensamientos que saturaron su mente por un instante tras sentir el suave contacto._

_Decidido. Sería suyo a como diese lugar aún cuando ambos fuesen hombres. Lo cual no sería un problema, nunca se consideró prejuicioso… y menos con rubios despampanantes._

Fin del flash back.

Así comenzó todo. Ese mismo día al llevarlo al pequeño departamento en donde se hospedaba.

El primer beso…

… y…

La primera bofetada.

Sí, lindos recuerdos.

Nuevamente escuchó el celular sonar.

- Diablos…

…

…

**Fin.**

**.-.-.-.-.-**

**Notas: **Después de haber estado de vaga por la red y leer varios fics AU, me di a la tarea de hacer uno también en AU.

Cortito, según yo, lindo. Además es mi primer lime. LOL se supone sería romántico pero me desvié un poquito, ¿a poco no?

MadaDei RLZ!!!


End file.
